Indigo Charm Azami
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20826 |idalt = |no = 1391 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An otherworldly swordswoman who pursued devils with her magical blades in hand. Azami's father was a known swordsmith who offered his soul to the serpent god in order to create two magical swords to get revenge on the devilish fox god that killed his wife. Azami pursued the fox god with her swords "Manic Sakura" and "Sanzu," but her body and soul were continuously affected by the evil within them. Unfortunately, whether or not she managed to finish her difficult journey and avenge her family remains a mystery. |summon = Don't...come near me. You'll be affected as well by the evil of these magic swords... |fusion = Ngh... Don't give me power... If this continues I won't be...my...self... |evolution = | hp_base = 4845 |atk_base = 2117 |def_base = 1704 |rec_base = 1695 | hp_lord = 6982 |atk_lord = 2911 |def_lord = 2324 |rec_lord = 2311 | hp_anima = 7874 |rec_anima = 2073 |atk_breaker = 3149 |def_breaker = 2086 |def_guardian = 2562 |rec_oracle = 2549 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2673 | hp_oracle = 6089 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Indigo Ruin's Eclipse |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts all elemental damage & boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 75% boost to elemental damage, 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes |bb = Hex Blade: Manic Sakura |bbdescription = 12 combo Water attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment effect to attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds probable slight HP absorption effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~5% HP, 140% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, 8% Poison, Paralysis, Curse infliction chance, 10% Weak, Sick, Injury infliction chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Jinx Blade: Sanzu |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns, boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & adds probable slight HP absorption effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% chance to drain 3~5% HP, 140% boost to damage against status afflicted foes, 65% chance to inflict status ailments, 50% boost to elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Six Demons' Shangri-La |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 250% Atk boost, 300% boost to elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Cursed Twin Blades |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP absorption |esnote = 50% chance to drain 5~8% HP |evofrom = |evointo = 20827 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Pot |evomats6 = Water Idol |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Feudal Warriors |addcatname = Azami1 }}